Porsche 911 Turbo
by rngrswndrwmn
Summary: A short in which Steph and Ranger take a ride. Smut warning.


Disclaimer: The characters arent mine. Im just borrowing them.

** Smut warning. This was originally posted on PP. Inspired by KateMMOs birthday.

Porsche 911 Turbo

Id just finished a particularly sticky distraction for RangeMan, and Ranger was giving me a ride home, as usual. He was driving the Turbo tonight. I noticed he seemed to be taking quite a few turns, doubling back a couple of times. I looked behind us.

Are we being followed?

No, just felt like driving after that situation.

Oh, ok.

I feel like I need a drive, but Ill take you home first.

No. I could use a drive. In this car its kind of cathartic. Its not a surprise that you can reach your zone in this car. Heck, in this car I can reach my zone faster than I can with yoga.

I think Ill head out towards Point Pleasant then, if youre not in a hurry.

Thats fine with me.

We settled into the drive as Ranger headed onto the interstate and piloted the Turbo out toward the coast. I relaxed and sat back to enjoy the ride in this amazing vehicle. The cabin of the Turbo seemed to cocoon around us. I closed my eyes and felt the soft leather beneath my legs and hands. It was so soft and supple, with a little bit of texture that brushed against my skin when I relaxed into the seat.

I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of leather and Bulgari. It was a sexy, heady scent that filled my nose and always seemed to remain there even after I was away from the source. The Bulgari was from Ranger but the Porsche itself had a musky aroma all of its own.

I could feel the smooth glide of the vehicle on the road as it maneuvered around curves and over rises in the road. Its effortless movements made it feel like it was apart of the road, as if anticipating every nuance of the road.

With my eyes still closed, I listened to the sounds around me. There was no music playing. There was none of the sounds that you normally hear in cars from the wind rushing by the windows or the tires on the road. There was just the sound of the engine, that low, powerful hum and then revving when there was acceleration. The sound was hypnotizing. The sound seemed to connect with me in places you wouldnt expect a sound to touch.

As the drive continued I felt my senses heighten and the sound, smell and feel of the Turbo seemed to sink into me. It felt like my body began to vibrate softly beneath my skin.

My mind registered that we were exiting the interstate and turning onto the road that would lead us out to the beach. I opened my eyes. The soft light from the full moon illuminated the cabin of the Porsche. I looked down at Rangers hand on the stick shift. The muscles of his hand and forearm flexing as he shifted gears. My eyes drifted up Rangers arm to his bicep, shoulder, and chest. The moonlight touched his body at such an angle that it emphasized the valleys around his muscles making him resemble a figure sculpted from marble.

The frequency of the change in engine sounds increased as the Porsche maneuvered around turns and we stopped at red lights. I felt the soft vibration beneath my skin spread warmth through me and settle into my chest and pelvis. I let my eyes drift over the rest of his body and up to his face. His gaze met mine, and I knew his ESP had kicked in. His pupils dilated and his breathing quickened almost imperceptibly.

He turned his eyes back to the road and steered the Porsche off of it onto an unpaved road that led us out to a deserted vehicle access beach. The sand was packed so that the Porsche had no trouble maneuvering past the shrubbery and dunes that shielded the beach from the paved road. Ranger parked the car 20 feet from the shore line where the waves lapped up onto the sand. He turned and glanced at me with heat in his eyes, opened his door, and stepped out of the car. When he closed his door the sound of the waves were blocked out once again, and I sat in silence watching him walk to the front of the car to rest his perfect ass on the hood. I took a deep breath, got out of the car, and joined him, perching next to him.

We sat in silence listening to the sound of the ocean for a time, but there was no mistaking the exchange of heat between us. The sea breeze did nothing to cool my desire. Ranger spoke without turning away from the ocean.

This was not my plan when I decided to drive out here.

Im sure it wasnt, but what you call a car is really an aphrodisiac in disguise.

An aphrodisiac?

I took a deep slow breath in through my nose, still smelling the musk of the car now mixing with the salty air, as I thought about the ride over and the effect it had on my body, and I experienced a new wave of desire and wetness between my thighs.

You drive that car all of the time and youve never experienced it? The deep, low hum of the engine, then the change as it goes up an octave when the engine revs. The musky scent it holds. I cant believe youve never gotten hard just turning the engine over. I mean I think I nearly climaxed just on the drive here.

Ranger turned towards me. His eyes were black with desire. He rose from the hood and placed one of his legs on each side of mine. From the expression on his face I knew that even though this wasnt what he planned it was certainly what he was going to do. Thank God that Ranger could vary from a plan at appropriate times.

Ranger gave me one last look before lust completely consumed him, and then his mouth came crashing down on mine. I opened to him completely. He stroked his tongue into my mouth along my tongue, and shifted his position to stand between my legs opening them wider. I felt the muscles on my inner legs stretch pulling at my center. Wetness seeped from my body.

Ranger devoured my mouth. For how long Im not sure; I lost track of how much time had past. I was adrift in the sensations, his mouth on my mouth, his hands on my body, the sound of the crashing waves in my ears. His mouth left mine and moved down to my neck. The gentle tugs of his mouth sent shock waves down my body straight to my pelvis.

His hands moved to my breasts massaging and circling my nipples with his fingers through the fabric of my dress. Ranger unzipped the back of my dress and slid the top down over my shoulders. He gently kissed the apex of my shoulder moving toward the midpoint of my chest, stroking his lips over my collar bone, moving down to the swell of my breast, and then to the peak. He sucked a nipple into his mouth rolling it between his tongue and his teeth. A moan escaped from my chest as heat and pleasure spread through me. I felt my inner muscles tighten as my orgasm began to build.

He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me higher onto the hood. He ran his hands up my thighs under my dress to the edge of my panties. His fingers played with the lace around the edge. His fingers moved down to tease my lips through the silk. A new rush of wetness flowed from me. He moaned with pleasure of his power over my body. In one swift motion he tore the panties from my body. He lifted a knee onto the hood between my legs. The pressure of his leg on my center made my need for him urgent and I began to undulate on him mimicking the movement of the waves.

I explored each muscle of his chest with my hands slowly searching, remembering, and memorizing the way his body felt. I needed to feel his bare skin. I tugged his shirt free from his pants, and he allowed me to pull it over his head. His skin gleamed in the moonlight. I couldnt help but gasp. The sight of him was so beautiful and powerful. All I wanted was for that power to consume and dominate me.

Our eyes met again. The need and desire I felt for him was matched in his eyes.

Babe- His eyes now flashed with a hint of doubt.

No, Ranger. Dont say anything. I dont care if its just for tonight. I need you. Please.

I guess he couldnt resist that word either. He reached down and unfastened his belt and his pants, his cock springing free. Just as big as Id remembered it was. He leaned forward pushing me back to lie on the hood and leaned over me. I felt him pressing into me at my entrance. I raised my hips trying to urge him inside. He pulled back just out of my reach.

Babe, if I have another taste of you I wont be able to stop with just one. I collected on our deal that night to get you out of my system, but I couldnt. I still may not be able to give you everything you want, but if I have you now I wont be able to go without you again.

Ill take what ever you can give me, Ranger. Ive gone without you. Ill take what ever you can give me.

He leaned down and gave me the softest most loving kiss that seemed to caress my mouth. Then he entered me with a steady, firm stroke. I was instantly swept away. He moved in and out of me with a slow rhythm that made me ache inside. I matched his pace allowing the sensation to swell.

I opened my eyes and watched the intensity on his face. I raked my nails up his sides and over his shoulders. He inhaled sharply and let out an unsteady breath.

Ranger leaned into me burying his face in the crook of my neck and enveloping me in his strong arms. His heat seeped through me obliterating the coolness I felt from the hard metal under my ass. His heat consumed me until I felt like I would burn from the inside out. He breathed me in. He nuzzled, kissed, and licked my neck and my ear. All while continuing to thrust into me, first, straight in and out, then, in a circular motion. I surged higher and higher.

I let out a cry of pleasure, and this pushed Ranger over the edge. He continued his pattern but increased his speed. I matched him. We were both nearly to the crest. I could taste the sweet, metallic flavor of orgasm in my mouth, and my muscles braced for the influx of the waves of pleasure. He pounded into me like the waves on the rocks, and we crashed over the edge plunging down together.

My muscles pulled at him in waves and he flooded into me, and the sensation of his release brought me new pleasure.

We remained clinging together still lying on the hood of the car, our breathing growing calmer. Ranger raised his head and looked at me with tenderness in his eyes.

Well have tonight and find out what tomorrow brings. I can tell you one thing though. I am always driving this car when ever Im driving with you.


End file.
